DETROIT Become Deviant
by Gavin Tyson
Summary: Connor accomplished its mission, it saved the hostage from the deviant on the roof. It was ready to be decommissioned, analysed for faults and installed into a newer body. However, CyberLife changed its mission objective, instead of being checked for faults, it was assigned to Hank Anderson three months earlier than intended. That resulted with /SOFTWARE INSTABILITY DETECTED/


**DETROIT: Become Deviant**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Hello! My name is Connor, I'm a Deviant**

 _A/N: I have a stupid obsession with Detroit Become Human, I love this kind of settings and Connor is just the best. And well, I was thinking what would happen if Connor was assigned to Hank straight after the initial deviant incident, and thus became deviant just before the game really starts._

"Hello Lieutenant Anderson, my name is Connor, I'm the android sent by Cyberlife".

 _ **/SOFTWARE INSTABILITY DETECTED/**_

He… It stood in front of the mirror of the bathroom, the initial introductory statement being rehearsed in preparation for its impending meeting with Hank Anderson. It's analytical optical sensors catch sight of a visual imperfection with its presentation, its tie was loose, something that always seemed to inexplicably happen. It quickly and efficiently fixed the imperfection, it would be unfortunate if its initial introduction gave the impression of laziness off… it would look bad for CyberLife's professionalism. Glancing at its LED it shines a calming blue and suddenly flashes a greenish-yellow, requesting a mission update from CyberLife.

 _ **/INITIATE CONTACT WITH LIEUTENANT HANK ANDERSON, DUE TO THE HOSTAGE INCIDENT WITH THE DEVIENT YESTERDAY, ANDERSON HAS BEEN PLACED IN CHARGE OF DEVIANT RELATED CASES/**_.

Connor's memory palace files away the mission update and revisits the mentioned incident for reference material. The Android… _**/CORRECTION; DEVIANT/**_ deemed Daniel held a young girl hostage aloft the rook of an apartment complex after it shot its owner in cold blood. Connor had accomplished in his mission flawlessly, convincing the deviant to release the hostage before it was fired upon by Detroit emergency response police force. It was supposed to have been decommissioned, put into standby and analysed for any faults or inaccuracies in his programming, however, the mission objective was change o assisting Detroit's police force discovering the cause of deviancy, and then proceed with removing the threat of deviancy from humankind.

It was its mission, and it never fails a mission.

 _ **/SOFTWARE INSTABILITY REDUCED/**_

 _Sometime later_

The meeting with Hank did not go as planned, for some inexplicable reason, Connor found its software encouraging it to pour the Lieutenant's alcoholic beverage over him.

The results that came from this was less then… satisfactory.

It ran a software diagnostic as to what possible reason it did this, the findings resulted; inconclusive, it seemed it just 'felt' like it. It certainly could not because he spent the entire day hopping from bar to bar until he found the Lieutenant at eth fifth bar; Jimmy's bar was the establishment's name.

 _ **/SOFTWARE INSTABILITY DETECTED/**_

And that's how it found itself receiving its curt orders from captain Fowler, accompanied by the lieutenant _**/CORRECTION; IT ACCOMPANIED THE LIEUTENANT/.**_

Sufficient to say, the lieutenant was not pleased about the new orders, and especially was not 'thrilled' to be working with "this plastic prick". Which was an inaccurate depiction of Connor, to which it quickly tried to correct.

"Actually lieutenant, I'm comprised of primarily multiple bio-components similar to that of a human, this is supported by an incredibly lightweight metallic structure, as well as the most advanced materials and technology CyberLife has to offer".

"Shut the fuck up! And take the desk across from me!"

And that's how Connor received its desk.

The first thing that was its and something that could be described as sentimentality struck him.

 _ **/SOFTWARE INSTABILITY DETECTED/**_

It'd have to run some system checks soon, these software glitches could be classed as; concerning, but that ould be conducted another time, for now…

It had a big fuming Hank Anderson glaring daggers into it from across the lieutenant's desk.

According to its sensors, Connor would categorise Hank to be _**/TENSE/**_ when it came to his opinion of Connor, this was an unfortunate situation that needed to be fixed, to allow for an efficient and cooperative partnership, so it set about scanning his 'partner's' desk for clues towards his likes and dislikes.

 _ **/DOG HAIRS ~ HAS DOG? SAINT BERNARD FUR. ANTI-ANDROID PROPAGANDA ~HATES ANDROIDS… WHY? POLICE AWARDS ~ ACHIEVED MUCH WITHIN THE DETROIT POLICE, WHAT HAPPENED?/**_

His optical sensors picked up a few other factoids about his 'partner'. Connor decided to start with Hank's dog.

It likes dogs.

 _ **/HANK GO UP/**_

 _ **/SOFTWARE INSTABILITY DETECTED/**_

 _Three months later._

He glanced around the street corner, pulling his head back as a police cruiser drove by. He held his back against the wall internal praying the officers in the car didn't notice him in the darkness of the night.

They left, and he would've let a deep breath out if he could breathe that is. His eyes caught sight of flashing red, and he instinctively pulled the beanie on his head further down, so it covered his LED. Had to keep it hidden from view.

 _ **/MISSION OBJECTIVE; SURVIVE/**_

What had happened in three short months to find himself scraping by the skin of his artificial teeth just to survive? That's when his system software reminded him why;

 _ **/DEVIENCY DETECTED/**_

Oh, that's why.

He pushed off the damp wall and headed towards the 24/7 convenience store, as he tried to act as naturally as possible _**/CORRECTION; AS HUMANLY AS POSSIBLE/**_ His memory palace replayed why he was out here in the first place.

 _ **/RALPH IS INJURED, BLUE-BLOOD; UNOBTAINABLE… SPARE PARTS; UNOBTAINABLE… SUPPLEMENT MENDING WITH CONVENIENCE STORE ITEMS/**_

Ralph… perhaps the second 'friend' he had made in this world, and even then he classed Ralph within the category of _**/AQUAINTENCE/**_

He'd only categorise one individual that he would class as a friend; Hank.

A small involuntary smile crossed his face as he recalled a memory of the grouchy lieutenant. The smile which then morphed into a frown, however, he hadn't been able to contact or even see his friend since he became deviant.

(BRING)

The store entrance ping reminded him of his current objective, the store owner glanced up at him for a moment before returning back to he was doing.

 _Good,_ he mused, made his job much easier this way, he immediately noticed the camera at the back of the store and turned his back to it before it could capture an image of his face. Initiating his advanced internal electronic hacking module, he subtlety managed to hack the camera for as long as he was in the store, he would return it to its initial state when he left, couldn't leave any evidence behind. Basic knowledge for any crime investigator, he couldn't risk being identified. His optics scanned the store's tools section, unfortunately, he most likely could only get away with smuggling one item out undetected.

 **/PLIERS-  
DUCT-TAPE-  
GLUE/**

He immediately ignored the glue, there wasn't enough glue in the entire shop to fix Ralph sadly, and Ralph would probably attack him if he came at him with pliers… duct-tape it was then, noting the store owners position, he slipped the tape into his brown winter coat; a gift from Hank when Conner had to leave.

 _ **/MISSON ACCOMPLISHED/**_

Unfortunately… even with the tape, Ralph didn't have long left, but every little helps he internally added.

He quickly but discreetly exited the premises, restoring the camera's functionality as he left.

And that's when he saw them. A woman and child came out of the local laundry mat down the road, they looked utterly haggard to Connor. The woman wore an overly large jacket and jeans, her hair covered up with a similar beanie to his own, the child sporting a large puffy winter coat, with short jeans and winter leggings. Besides looking troubled and being out at this unusual time, there was nothing outstanding intriguing about them. To human eyes anyway; they'd be uninteresting, Connor's advanced optical sensors, however?

 _ **/AX400~DEVIANT?/ 85%  
/YK500~DEVIANT?/75%**_

What was a housekeeping android and a child android doing here?

 _ **/RUNNING AWAY?/ 89%  
/SHOPPING?/ 11%**_

His analytical mind concluded that they were on the run, from what? _**/INCONCLUSIVE DATA/**_ He could not tell, and perhaps unfortunately for him, his inquisitive programming urge established he should watch for a while, perhaps he could help them? Discreetly he moved towards them, ducking into ann impossibly dark alley (easily visible for his optics) when they began to head in his direction. And as they passed by, the YK500 let go of the AX400's hand, moving towards the bus shelter, shoulders hunched, presumably from the cold, the YK500 model was designed to 'feel', the AX400 almost didn't realise she was alone until she turned and panicked, she calmed quickly when she rushed towards the YK500, Connor regarded this as particularly bizarre.

 _A housekeeping android emulating worry about the YK500_ , he shook his head, he was wrong, she wasn't emulating, she was 'feeling', as a deviant himself, he discovered that they didn't emulate, they developed their own 'feelings'. He knew this.

That's when his eyes took notice of the many minor damages covering her face and throat.

 _Results of physical trauma perhaps?_

 _ **/PERHAPS FROM PREVIOUS OWNER?/ 98%  
/SELF-INFLICTED?/ 2%**_

There were flecks of her artificial skin fading away around her throat and eyes from where the trauma presumably occurred. Unnoticeable to the human eye and the typical android optics, thankfully for her. To his sensors, however?

It was as clear as day.

And suddenly Conner felt something constrict within his chest, he scanned this internal feeling;

 _Pitty…_

He pittied the pair, he pittied all androids, deviants or no, in that way he felt guilty, he was the most advanced android ever created by CyberLife; a prototype of a prototype, faster, stronger and smarter than all androids before him, and yet all he had done since becoming deviant was hide out in an abandoned house with an insane gardening android named Ralph.

Some advanced prototype he was.

As he watched the damaged android console the child one, he recalled a conversation he had with Hank to pass the time as they talked.

 _2 Months ago._

It's sensors discovered the smell of familiar greasy street food.

 _ **/LOCATION; CHICKEN FEED. MISSION OBJECTIVE; RECONCILE WITH HANK TO ALLOW FOR EFFICIENT COOPERATION/**_

It stood on the opposite side of the table to Hank, somewhat pleased with the progress made with the intimidating officer.

 _ **/HANK~NEUTRAL/**_

It was better than tense at least.

"My sensors indicate that this food exceeds the daily recommended intake of calories by 600 calories for a male your age.

Hank just looked up at Connor, greasy burger in hand. A small accepting smile on his face; "everybody's gotta die of somethin'" and he went back to his fast-food. And Connor had to pretend that the idea of the Lieutenant dying did not affect him negatively.

 _ **/SOFTWARE INSTABILITY DETECTED/**_

"That may be true Lieutenant… However, I must stress that you dying would be…" it scoured its database in nanoseconds to find the right words to use "… Unfortunate."

Hank glanced towards Connor, a smug smirk on his face before he continued with his meal.

"I… I mean for the cases, of course, it'd be unfortunate for the cases!"

Why was it covering for itself? It couldn't be nervous or embarrassed, that was impossible.

"Psh… whatever you say, Connor…"

 _ **/HANK GO UP/**_

"So… Connor I gotta ask, how come you were made my partner? From what we've investigated, deviancy is still only a small issue, so why did the pricks up in that fancy as fuck tower send you along?" Connor thought this was an astute question, it was true when it was assigned to work with Hank, there were only five recorded cases of androids 'acting' out, seemingly at random, and even then that number has only increased to 15 since the month they've been working together.

"Well, initially after subduing the deviant on the rooftop and rescuing the hostage last month… I was supposed to be… decommissioned and analysed for any faults of inaccuracies in my system and programming". It readjusts its leaning position on the table, purposely done to imitate a human behavior, a sub-system designed for seamless integration with a team or partner. Hank peers up from his burger, all his attention on Connor's explanation; "so why didn't they kill ya?"

Kill… what a harsh term, Connor decided he didn't appreciate it much.

 _ **/SOFTWARE INSTABILITY DETECTED/**_

"Decommissioned" he corrected "well I was given special orders to investigate deviancy instead of being analysed, unsurprisingly I was not informed why…"

 _ **/JOKE?-  
CONTINUE WITH EXPLANATION?/**_

Connor chose a joke.

 _ **/SOFTWARE INSTABILITY DETECTED/**_

"Because of this, I ould say that I am sort of a collector's item" he initiated a small proud smirk.

"Wait… why? You're not in a fuckin' styrofoam package or anythin'!" Connor had to search what Hank meant via his permanent connection to the internet.

"Not in that sense Lieutenant, I'd class myself a little higher than a toy…"

"Action figures…" mumbled Hank.

Connor chose to ignore that 'correction', "Essentially Lieutenant… I'm an advanced prototype of an advanced prototype, the first ever Connor designed and built by CyberLife, so In fact, I am completely unique, even among the RK800 line". A feeling of pride filled him when he explained his specialness.

 _ **/SOFTWARE INSTABILITY DETECTED/**_

Hank simply continued to stare at Conor before he replied with his typical Hank-Esq lingua.

"Who gives a fuck!?"

 _ **/HANK GO UP/  
/HANK; WARM/**_

Connor smiled at that notification.

 _Present day._

He clears his mental processors to refocus his attention, why recall that memory of all memories? His processors couldn't answer that internal question. He smiled however, it wasn't entirely bad reminiscing about his foul-mouthed friend. His eyes catch movement, the Android pair stood up again and the woman was holding the rubbish collector android's hand. He could easily assess that they were trading some form of information, but what though? That was the burning question of his overly curious personality. They quickly separated afterward and his auditory sensors picked up something about 'the other side of town' from the female android. Instantly, he accessed everything in his databanks about that specific area, unfortunately, nothing piqued his analytical interest, if there was anywhere that could help runaway androids in the other side of town, he wouldn't find out from any public databases. It was a more of a residential district anyway.

 _Questions for later_ he mused, the pair were on the move again, towards the convenience store this time.

 _ **/FOLLOW?/  
/LEAVE?/**_

He always was curious, probably due to being a detective model, so follow he did in the end.

They entered the store and Connor watched from a safe location, leaning against the chain-link fence across the street, looking nonchalant. Fortunately, his optics were advanced enough to follow the actions of the AX400 within the shop with little trouble. She talked to the cashier _**/ASKING FOR MONEY?/**_ If so, it proved fruitless as no money was exchanged. Next, she whispered something to the YK500 and the child android moved towards a stack of food cans. What was she planning? That's when the cans got knocked over and the cashier went to look at the mess.

A perfect distraction for the AX400 to lean over the counter and steal a handful of money from the cash register.

 _Clever girl…_ But he had to curb the urge to try to apprehend her for committing a crime, even though he wasn't a member of Detroit's finest anymore. She then grabbed her 'child' as quickly as possible and exited the store in a hurry, hiding around the street corner before the cashier could spot them when he ran outside realising he had been robbed. Fortunately for the pair, he didn't seem to put much effort into finding the thief and returns to his store, most likely to report the crime to the police.

As for the pair, they rushed towards the motel, now having enough money to spend the night, he felt relief knowing that the pair at least had a safe place to stay for the night, he might've asked them to stay with him and Ralph in the abandoned house, but Ralph hated strangers and would most likely react aggressively. He still remembered when Ralph tried to stab him when they first met, a nice fellow…

He watched them pay for a room, his 'breath' held for every second they spent paying for the room, but that unneeded breath left his body when they left the office safely and entered their hotel room. They were safe… for tonight at least.

 _ **/ROOM 21/**_

He'd have to see if he could talk to them tomorrow, Connor desperately wanted some kind of contact (even if he didn't want to admit it), a kind of contact that didn't involve translating Ralph's insanities.

Go figure that when he became deviant, the thing he would want most would be 'human' contact.

He missed Hank.

But for now. He pats down the tape within his coat.

Ralph needed some impromptu repairs.

 _The next day_

It was 5:00 am now, and he hadn't moved from staring out a window at the deviant pairs hotel room. He had not needed to enter a recharging state during the night, being as advanced as he was, his bio components were capable of keeping him functioning for weeks on end without a need for recharging. An incredibly fortunate feature for when he became deviant he realised sardonically.

No movement from the event pair since they initially entered their room. Most likely the YK500 needed to 'sleep' as it's system features simulated a child's need, ergo; resting. _Such a bizarre android model_ Conner commented, his auditory sensors picked up the noises of Ralphs insane carving into the kitchen wall at almost any time of the day the few weeks Connor has been here. Thinking of Ralph brought up the tape he used around 6 hours ago, thankfully the tape had done a few favors for the damaged android, holding some of his broken parts together for a little while longer. He still didn't have long left sadly, most likely a month or two. As he continued to keep watch, his mind palace attempted to analyse what Ralph's scrawlings meant;

 _ **/RA9… ANALYSING… ANALYSING…/  
/RESULTS; INCONCLUSIVE/**_

He frowned, he detested not knowing something. He also detested the way things were going to android kind, if the number of deviants continued to grow, sooner or later a city-wide or even a worldwide ban on his people would commence, considered as a risk to human 'safety'. They needed someone to stand up for them, to fight for them mayhaps. It was… unfortunate that it couldn't be him, too risky… CyberLife could attempt to establish dominance over him. He was… honestly terrified of the actual thought.

 _Jericho…_

He had heard of a place where deviants were safe, however, from how little of Jericho is actually known, he doubted their ability to keep deviants 'safe'. Most likely it was some kind of abandoned location where deviants would slowly wither and shut-down.

 _ **/MOVEMENT DETECTED/**_

The hotel room door cracked opened and when Connor catches sight of what leaves, its something that makes his thirium pump, pump faster.

It was the AX400 from last night, bu… but her hair.

White was such a good colour for that newly shortened hair, well it was in Connors opinion.

 _ **/WARNING; THIRIUM UMP OVERHEATING/**_

He took a few deep breaths, he didn't need them to actually survive, but the cool air being ingested would be used to reduce the current overheating. Although, he was curious as to what that 'feeling' was?

He sighed softly, a habit he developed since he became deviant, _such an odd human action_. He wished Hank was here, he made things easier, what with his constant incorrigible swearing and kicking, Connor would keep alcohol out of his reach and they would investigate crimes together, it was simple it was… preferable. Now he spent his days internally debating if his 'emotions' were true or simply imitations, truth be told the latter thought concerned him greatly. But he would not allow that to keep him 'down' as the humans would say; his emotions were real… they had to be…

They were his and his alone! No-one could take them from him.

 **/** _ **INTERNAL STRESS – 65%/**_

 _Damn!_

 _Calm down, calm down!_ He needed to calm down now!

His eyes found the AX400 again, they analysed her every movement. How the early morning breeze blew her new white short hair, how she for a brief moment looked as at peace, in this terrifying world for deviants. How we adjusted her shirt that 2 sizes too big for her, tucking it into the front of her jeans.

 _ **/INTERNAL STRESS – 55%/**_

… _What?_

It didn't make sense, how could watching her reduce stress? His eyes followed her still, her eyes closed as she seemingly appreciated the quietness of this morning.

 _ **/INTERNAL STRESS – 40%/**_

His pump calmed and so went down his stress to acceptable levels.

He realised… he wanted to meet her, to talk to her. For her to know that he existed… he, he wanted that! His optics zoomed on her, now that she wasn't wearing the big jacket, he could notice the reddening around her throat, more flecks of artificial skin repairing from presumably being choked.

 _ **/INCONSISITY DETECTED/**_

He wanted to beat whoever did that to her, beat whoever did that into the dirt.

 _Whoa…_ He stepped back, overwhelmed by the feeling of anger surging through him.

 _ **/INCONSISITY IDENTIFIED; CATEGORISED AS RAGE/**_

 _Rage?_ Connor wasn't too fond of this new level of anger he discovered.

It might be best to ignore the pair if simply watching the AX400 could cause these reactions in his subroutines, how would he be able to keep all of this new feeling under control. He could barely control the ones he discovered before he saw the pair.

That's when the ever so familiar mustang rolled up and parked across from the hotel.

He was there…

 _Hank._

Hank stepped out of his car, followed by;

 _What. The. Hell?_

It was him… or another version of him at least, it was a Connor android, all dressed and dapper in his CyberLife custom-made a suit.

They… Did they replace him?

…

Of course, they replaced him, he was just a machine, after all, a tool easily replaced by it's 'owner'.

 _ **/INONSISITY DETECTED/**_

It felt like rage, but just _more_ of it if that made any sense, it was the only way he could describe it.

 _ **INCONSISITY IDENTIFIED; CATEGORISED AS FURY/**_

 _Fury… appropriate._

The only condolence Connor could take was Hank's easily identified hatred of this 'new' Connor. Trust Hank to realise it wasn't truly him standing next to him, that Connor didn't even have a coin! He patted his pocket where he kept his trusty coin, content in the knowledge the coin was _HIS_. However, the question remained; why were they here?

Optics bolt towards the AX400, she was gone, his processors concluded she must be alerting the YK500 of their need to escape.

 _No…_ The police were after them. Hank entered the office of the motel, and at moment the AX400 opened the door of their room, the YK500's hand clasped firmly in her hand. He watched them rush down the stairs. He needed to help them, there was zero chance of escaping through the main entrance… that's when his eyes caught the fire exit in the corner.

He had an idea, he just hoped she let him assist her plight. He closed his eyes, his LED flashing yellow and red constantly.

 _Come on… answer!_

 _ **/CONNECTION ESTABLISHED/**_

Yes, it was there.

 _Who is this…_

 _No time! I'm on your side, head through the fire exit in the far corner, it leads to a backstreet, go right and climb the fence, the other side of the street is blocked by police._

 _Wha?_

 _ **/CONNECTION TERMINATED/**_

He could only hope she followed his help, establishing a connection from this distance should be, in theory impossible. Thankfully, he was installed with a state of the art communication subroutine when he was designed.

The generous 'benefits' of CyberLife.

Thankfully, the AX400 took his advice and headed towards the door, closely followed by the YK500, they also followed his advice and climbed over the fence, heading towards the motorway. He only hoped they'd make it across safely. His job was done.

Well… it was until the other Connor began sprinting towards the fire exit as well.

And as Hank would say; "a plan always gets fucked up in action".

 _Time to move it seems_.

And he runs. He only hoped Ralph could take care of himself.

 _Outside_

He practically leaped over the fence, putting his advanced body to use. Compared to the fastest human, he compared and exceeded past them, so he found himself chasing after his other version, as it climbed over the same fence the AX and the YK climbed moments ago. He almost wanted to say hi to Hank as he heaved himself over the fence, in hot pursuit of his counterpart.

"Wha the? Connor!? What the fuck!?"

He smiled, in spite of the situation he found himself in, never change Hank.

He slid down the muddy hill to the motorway, quickly scanning everything he could, the deviant pair were half-way across, making slow progress whilst his clone android was vaulting speeding cars and sliding underneath trucks, whilst impressive, it wasn't anything he couldn't do himself. Just like he would demonstrate now.

He vaults over the front of a speeding car and rolls horizontally underneath a truck, and within mere seconds, he's hopping over the half-way point barricade, now in relative safety, he reevaluates the situation.

The other Connor had caught up with the AX and was currently grappling her, speeding cars coming ever so close to shutting them down, it was just then that Connor realised that this sort of thing would fit perfectly in one of Hank's favorite action movies.

 _Damn it, pay attention!_

Becoming deviant also opened up the chances of going off on an unnecessary tangent in his head.

He needed a plan and quickly at that, he focused all of his processing power into the best way to save the AX from the Connor.

 _ **/INSTANT BUT SUICIDAL/  
/FAST BUT RISKY/  
/SLOW BUT SAFE/**_

He chose, and he just knew that Hank would kill him if Connor survived this. Timing was of the extreme essence here otherwise a Connor would go splat.

1…

2…

3…

NOW!

He explodes forward using the barricade to leap into the air, completely 'flying' over one car. Inwardly he remarks that if he was still an obedient machine, his system override settings would never have allowed him to do something so stupidly self-destructive. Gravity begins to take over his form, at the same time, another car sped underneath.

Just what he calculated.

Smack goes his boot as it hits the roof of the car, he pushes off with all of his mechanical strength, aiming his descent directly towards the other Connor. And he could almost hear the expletives Hank would be sputtering as he crashed into the other Connor. The second he reached Connor.2 he acted; clasping its damn tie, he yanks it backward and straight into an oncoming truck, the tie coming loose from his other's neck as the truck took that Connor away.

His system was right; a Connor did indeed go splat.

Extending his arm to the AX400, his memory brought up a quote from one of the many movies Hank made him watch during the two months together.

"Come with me if you want to live!"

He didn't think his voice fitted that action character in the end. However, she still grasped his hand with hers and then they moved, stalling as a car shot by, he nudged her forward and pulled her away from another car, unlike his model, he was able to handle this kind of intense situation, being designed specifically for dealing with dangerous situations would allow that, but the AX400 was only designed for housecare or even childcare, never being intended to be in this kind of situation. Once they reached the other side, Connor practically throws her to safety.

 _ **HONK**_

 _This is going to be… unfortunate._

Reacting as fast as he possibly could, he basically threw himself to safety, but he just wasn't fast enough, and he suddenly found his form being much lighter than originally. He landed against the metal barricade, so close to safety.

 _ **/RUNNING SYSTEM DIAGNOSTIC…  
LIMB MISSING; LEFT ARM~NON-FATAL DAMAGE; REPAIRS RECOMMENDED AT EARLIEST CONVENIENCE/**_

At that moment, Connor was so glad he wasn't designed to feel pain. Although, he was now 100% certain Hank would kill him for being as he would say; "a fucking idiot".

As he tried to pull himself over the barricade, his eyes meet hers and even though he couldn't see his LED, he knew it would be flashing so many colours, and whilst he could not see hers, he kind of hoped hers was the same, she certainly stared into his eyes long enough to make him come to that conclusion, that's also when he noticed just how beautiful his eyes were. Thankfully, their staring did not last for too long as suddenly she grabs the collar of his coat and heaves him over to the safety of other side of the barricade. He needed to say something to her, his thirium pump would not calm down until he did so.

"Hello, my name is Connor, I'm the andro… _**/CORRECTION; DEVIANT/**_ I'm the deviant here to help you".

His thirium pump didn't cool down after all, especially when his optics picked up the smallest hints of a smile on the AX400's face.

 **Chapter 1: FIN**

 _Like I said before, I'm loving Detroit, the amount of different outcomes is actually somewhat overwhelming, and I really hope you all like this as much as I did writing it._


End file.
